


Sourwolf's secret

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clueless Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, Overprotective Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Relationship, stiles's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: You and Derek have been dating in secret for months now, you are Stiles's little sister and almost get busted, you try to fix it with a little lie but trying to fix it only makes things worse





	1. Chapter 1

Scott and Stiles were driving back from school, for once Y/N, Stiles's sister was meeting a friend and didn't need a ride home. It had been so long since the last time they had time to bro-out and hang out, just the two of them. Of course they loved hanging out with Y/N but having the younger sister around them almost all the time wasn't ideal for two high school seniors.

Stiles's POV:  
When the practise was finally over, we got to finally go to an empty house. It was a luxury we never really had, since my sister was always tagging alone, but finally, today she had to meet a friend.

We started to talk about life and somehow wound up on relationships...  
"So, do you think that you and Malia still have a shot?" Scott asked me. Maybe it was because he liked us together or that now that Kira is gone he has a wingman  
"I don't know, maybe... taking a break thing is weird, what does it even mean?" Of course I still have feelings for her but never said them to her, all I have to do is just tell them to her and it'll be all good again  
"What are we going to do?" Scott asked  
"I don't actually know. Hold on... do we not know what to do without my baby sister?" the realization was terrifying. Have Scott and I lost our touch when we don't have any supernatural villains to defeat? We need to fix it

At our house, we saw dad's car parked at front. It was never a sure sign of his location, since Parrish could have easily offered him a ride to work.

When we got in, Scott had this weird look on his face. He was smelling something  
"When did your dad started seeing someone?" Scott asked, as he looked around the place  
"He hasn't. I don't think he has anyway, I'm pretty sure he would have told me. I'm his favorite son" I pulled the collar of my shirt as a sign of I'm the boss  
"You're his only son. Besides Y/N is everyone's favorite, even Derek likes her more than you" his eyes widened as he had noticed something new  
"What? What's going on? Scott?" I asked him. I tried to listen but with my lack of supernaturality I heard nothing.  
"We gotta go Stiles, now!" Scott started dragging me out of the door but I grabbed the door frame  
"No, we can't go. Why is she his favorite?" then it hit me, "OH MY GOD!"  
"I know, that is why we need to leave" he said, trying to push me out  
"You like her better than me. You like to hang out with my sister, more than with me. That really hurts my feelings Scott"  
"No, I like you better but that's not it, we still need to leave. Now!"

Scott hesitated a moment but eventually he gave in. "Grab your bat"  
He started walking towards my room, but he went even further until he stood behind Y/N's door. He took a deep breath, before he opened the door he said "don't say I didn't warn you"

Y/N's POV:  
"Thank god those two left finally" I had been waiting for Scott and Stiles to leave for lacrosse practice at least 20 minutes but they insisted on keeping me company until my friend would come and pick me up. I couldn't really tell them that my 'friend' was their friend. When they finally left I called Derek to come and pick me up.

Me and Derek had been seeing each other in secret for three months now, of course we haven't told anyone because I'm 17 and he is almost 25. Not to mention the lack of support that will come from everyone, especially my brother and dad. If my dad found out, he would lock Derek up until his fur was grey. Stiles and Scott had been hanging on to me strangely almost all the time, they should be picking up chicks at parties or actually everywhere but instead they are hanging out with me, making it even harder for me and Derek to find some alone time.

When Derek's car pulled over to pick me up, he drove straight to my house. Peter had taken over Derek's loft, he finally got sick of the design of the place and hired himself as a decorator. Isaac was otherwise always there, the only one who knew about our relationship and the messenger's job had fallen upon him. He took every pack meeting as a chance to piss Derek off by flirting with me constantly. It was hilarious to watch the big bad wolf having trouble controlling himself because of his misbehaving beta.

"I can't believe we have the house to ourselves, finally" I giggled. He turned to look at me and smiled.  
"Finally" he took my hand and kissed my fingers. Ever since Isaac found out he had been keeping an eye out for even the smallest amounts of sweet nothings like this, unless he was he one doing them. "So, what are we going to do?" Derek asked me, by now he should know what I have in mind, and he did but he'd always turn it down  
"I know something we could do" I said as I crossed my legs, showing them off  
"That something is something we'll do after you are 18. When your dad wont be putting me in jail for statutory rape" he kissed my hand again, "no matter how good you taste"  
He always knew how to cheer me up  
"That's not for another month" I sighed

Dad's car was on the drive and it got me a little anxious but there was no one in the house. Derek and I rushed to my bedroom and started to watch a movie. I chose a thriller, I wasn't really into horror films and this way, I could crawl into Derek's arms

At some point we got bored with the movie and started paying a little more attention to each other and that was as good time as any for Scott and Stiles to get home. Behind my door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Scott said and I pushed Derek off the bed  
"Hide" I whispered to him and he hid under my bed and I pretended to watch the movie all by myself

Stiles's bat was first to enter, after that was Stiles trying to act like a spy. Last one was Scott, he looked at you like he knew what was going on. There was not a chance I was going down, I had leverage on both of the guys, especially Stiles

"So... what's with the bat?" I turned at Stiles, moving my laptop out of the way  
"Nooothing..." Stiles put the bat down, "what's up with the tank top, that's not what you wore at school?" he observed  
"You see Stiles, when some people go to bed, they change their clothes to something more comfortable. It's called a pajama" hoping he's buying that. Scott didn't but you glanced at him, begging to be quiet, he had most likely already smelled Derek under the bed  
"I have never seen you wearing a tank top when you are going to bed" he tried to trap me  
"To be honest brother, I don't wear anything when I go to bed" my answer made Stiles look horrified and Scott glance at the bottom of the bed as he scratched the back of his neck  
"But when I see you, you have my T-shirt on, that you have stolen..." he grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair next to him. "You are not waiting for your friend are you?"  
I raised my brows, I could be doing that. "Yes, I am"

After you said it, a message popped up on your phone:  
Stiles grabbed it before I could, " 'Heyy and winky face' from Isaac" Derek growled silently under the bed. "Scott, it's just Isaac. Everyone knows he is not her friend". Your brother looked at your phone again to re-examine the text and messaged him back and handed you your phone  
"What did you do?" I asked and slowly looked at my phone. 'Get over here ;)' "a winky face? Really Stiles?" I asked. Derek growled again  
"Scott, it's fine. We are just going to find out his intentions are with my sister" Stiles said and went to get ready, Scott stayed for a while

When he closed the door, Derek climbed up from the floor, he was about to give you a kiss but you turned your head because Scott was judging at the door  
"Is this why Isaac has been flirting with you more than usual at the pack meetings?" was Scott's first question which was great because I was expecting screaming about how wrong it is  
"Has he flirted with me before this?" I asked as I looked at Derek, he shrugged his shoulders  
"Wait a minute... how long has this been going on?" Scott asked, remembering Isaac has been flirting with you almost right after he got back from France  
"Derek?" I didn't want it to be me to get my ass kicked  
"Few weeks before Isaac got back" he answered  
"Isaac knows, and now so do you. Please don't tell anyone Scotty, please" I begged him with the cutest puppy-face I could make  
"Fine. But if this causes me any trouble, I'm throwing you under the bus" he thought about what he said for a while, "it's a figure of speech, I'm not literally going to throw you under the bus..."  
"Scott, we know" you nodded smiling, "we're safe" you wrapped your hands around Derek's neck and were about to give him a kiss but Scott cleared his throat  
"I don't want to see that, ever"


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N's POV:  
"You go out of the window, pick up Isaac and get back, okay?" I dressed up and gave instructions to Sourwolf, and joined Scott and Stiles in the living room

Stiles's POV:

I was kind of disappointed on my sister, she could do better than Isaac. Secretly I've been always hoping she'd end up with Scott and he'd be officially part of my family. I know I can't really make them fall in love with each other but I can try, and I'm pretty sure I'd get Derek on my side on that too, he probably won't be happy with my sister dating his beta.  
"Scott, Y/N is going to be here in about two minutes. Don't you think that's kind of weird, Y/N and... him?" I asked, hoping Scott would admit his feelings  
"You have no idea..." he sighed, covering his face with his hands  
"How did that even happen? They have never been close or anything like that" I was so disgusted with my sister at this moment, what's better than the true alpha as a boyfriend  
"Honestly, I don't know. What has gotten in to her?" Scott stared at the wall behind the TV, "wait, if the next comment is going to be 'possibly him' I don't even want to think about it"  
"Dude, that's my baby sister and I would never say that. Thanks for the mental image" just the thought of it made my spine shiver. "She could do better, don't you think?" there could have been a better time for this but we are going to have to tail her for next weeks, so better get this over with while we can  
"Yeah, I guess." he actually started to think about it, it was surprising. "Although I believe he wouldn't hurt her. He has been through so much already and letting someone he cares about isn't something he would do". Okay, now he was just being modest  
"Scotty, buddy, my brother from another mother..."  
He looked questioning, he knew I was going to ask something important, "Stiles?"  
"Do you like my...." just as I was about to ask him, Y/N walked in. "jeep" I tried to save it  
Scott didn't at first know what was I talking about but it seemed to click after a while, "who doesn't like your jeep, did someone say something about me not liking your jeep?"  
"It's just that my jeep means a lot to me, I'm just saying that if you want to, sometimes in the future take my jeep out for a night on the town. It would be okay"  
"I would love to take your jeep out on the town but I can't do it. It's not mine" Scott nodded his head as he understood what I was talking about

Y/N's POV:

I couldn't help but laugh at them. "You two losers, need to get a life"

I went to sit on the chair by the sofa. Derek came to sit on my armrest and we watched as his beta was being pried all the facts about our 'relationship'. It was crucial to watch Stiles harass Isaac, he struggled so much.  
"So Isaac, how did your and my baby sisters shenanigans start?" Stiles took a step towards Isaac and leaned so near his face he could feel Isaac's breathing.  
I didn't want to see it. It was way too terrifying to watch but when I buried my face in Derek's jacket, Isaac relaxed and decided to tease Derek a bit. "I mean that, your sister is really hot. One day, after the pack meeting she jumped me. Started taking off my shirt, telling me 'you are so hot' and 'I want you to take me on Derek's desk, right now'. And what can I say, in a few minutes she was purring in my ear and moaning 'Isaac, I'm..."  
"That's enough" Stiles interrupted Isaac's story. I swear if he hadn't stopped Derek would have turned, his claws were already sunken so deep in his thigh he was touching bone. He even let out a low growl but no one said anything about it. Isaac was just smirking at Derek  
"Nobody wants to hear about that" Derek said and took his claws out of his thigh when I rubbed his lower back  
"So what are your intentions with her?" Stiles went back to interrogating his sister's 'boyfriend'  
Isaac thought about it for a while, "I don't really have any intentions. All I can say is that I promise to be there for her, try to protect her and love her, for as long as she needs or wants me"  
"Hold it right there." Stiles stopped him and turned to me. He didn't notice Derek's hand behind his back that was attached to mine. "Do you feel the same way about him?"  
I looked around the room, first to Isaac, then Scott and last Derek, while he held onto my hand tighter. "Yes" I answered simply, just saying that made me feel like I was betraying myself and Derek. I know that this is the better thing to do than date a guy who would go to jail for dating me, and now I'g get to go to the loft whenever to 'see Isaac' but it felt wrong. Also, I was hoping Derek would step in and tell what was really going on but he didn't.

"Then what are you sitting there sis? Can't believe I'm going to say this but go to the freezer boy" Stiles beckoned  
"She doesn't have to..." Isaac was looking at Derek whose eyes were glowing red  
You glanced at Derek and he calmed down quickly, "it's fine" you turned to Isaac. Slowly let go of the Sourwolf's hand and walked up to Isaac.

"I guess we're doing this" you said before you kissed him


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac's POV:

It was a few days after the 'incident'. The young couple were back in their own world. I'm pretty sure they forgot I was even there after Derek got sick of Y/N playing with her phone all the way to the loft

"Gimme it!" she giggled jumping on Derek's back, "that's not funny, give it back"  
"Not until you say it" Derek held her phone out of her reach  
Y/N thought about it for a while until she whispered seductively "Fine. Derek Hale, you are the most, grumpiest, annoying werewolf ever"  
"Those are not the words I want to hear" he stood his grounds and held the phone higher. She opened her mouth as she would have been offended by them. She wasn't though. Her gentle laugh echoed around the loft. Her laugh was one of those laughs that makes people around her smile, even me.  
She dropped herself from Derek's back, took his hands and said "Derek, I'm not saying it."  
Derek looked deeply into her eyes and his smile faded away, "Y/N, I..."

The loft door opened, Stiles and Scott barged in. They quickly parted their hands, and pretended nothing was happening. She gave him a quick glance and Derek gave her phone back  
"Thank you" she said and sat next to me on the sofa. I put my arm around her but this time Derek didn't growl, or even look annoyed, until she leaned against my shoulder.  
"Hands where I can see them" Derek whispered to me. I pulled her legs into my lap and stroke them with my other hand. She didn't seem to even notice since she was again on her phone, but now she was writing a message to Derek. I had to look up, because of him  
"You can see them, right?" I smirked at him. Well... He is going to kick my ass later in practice anyways so why not have fun before

Stiles's POV:

Scott was listening what was happening in the loft, all the way from ground floor but refused to talk about it. Like Scott and I didn't have enough problems already, high school ending, applying to colleges and we shouldn't be pulling away from each other.  
"Scott, are you..?" He shh'd me, so he could listen. All the way up, was like that...

When we finally reached the loft, Y/N looked like she was arguing with Derek until he gave her back her phone. Then she skipped away to the freezer boy.

"Y/N, we should probably get going. Dad wanted us home by 8" I said. I wasn't sure whether Scott really had feelings for her but if he had, I wanted to be a good friend and not force him to watch my little sister be attached by hip to Isaac. Actually it was impossible since he was almost a foot taller than her but still.   
"I thought you had to talk to Derek about something" she said and whispered something to Isaac's ear. I hated when she did that, being the only one in the room who was unable to hear what she said.  
"It can... uh..." I couldn't really focus when Isaac's hand was on my sister's thigh, reaching higher and higher. "Freezer boy, could you put your hand away, it's not nice to watch. At least from the big brother point of view" I said and heard a sigh of relieve from behind me. "But my talk with Derek can wait, we have to go. Now." I commanded  
"Derek could have dropped me home, you know" she complained and gave a quick peck on Isaac's cheek  
"I'm sure Derek has something better to do than be a 17 year old's driver..." I rolled my eyes and opened the loft door  
"I don't mind" Derek said with a kind smile. What was up with that guy. He minds opening the door for us.  
"See, he's fine with it"   
"Why do you always have to argue with me?" I rolled my eyes again and pushed her out the door

The car ride was more than awkward. The air we were surrounded by was filled with secrets and frustration, but thinking that one wrong word and it would all be spilled.  
"So, how's it going with the freezer boy?" I asked, trying to break the silence  
She rolled her eyes and grunted "get a life, Mizzy." Mizzy was something she called me when she was younger and now days, she only called me that when she was pissed off at me  
"You two had a fight?" Scott asked my sister who was sitting at the back seat of my Jeep  
"Not yet, but I'll have to remind him that he has super hearing" she returned to her phone  
"What were you doing that wasn't suppose to be heard?" I asked, but the second after I had said it, I regretted it  
"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to, brother" she grinned on the back seat, almost laughing at me


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles's POV:

It was time for the talk. I had dropped Scott, Y/N and Isaac at Scott's so that I can try to talk with Derek about the possibility of the future crossbreeded pack-puppies. Wen I got to the loft, I saw Peter taking out a white sofa out of a moving van. Don't tell me he is moving here..  
"Hi Peter! How's it going?" I said with obvious fake-fake excitement in my tone  
He glanced at me, smirking. "Better now that you are here." His comment surprised me but I was still flattered. "Take the other end" and just like that I wasn't.

Peter checked me out from head to toe. Stopping at my crotch, which I was covering with my oily hands, my jeep had broken down on the way but I managed to ductape it back to a working condition. There is a possibility his smirk might have given me a boner. "I don't need your help. Those oily hands are not needed to stain this beaut" and he walked past me to get to the stairs. "I can also pretend I didn't see that" he whispered loudly  
I knew that when he said it, Derek would hear it upstairs where he had most likely heard Roscoe's engine. This would be great to explain to Derek, or better yet Malia. 'Hey Malia, the reason I never told you I loved you is because I am attracted to your dad'

I walked up the stairs behind Peter. I could have gotten past him if he hadn't been blocking my way with a couch, or sofa because it sounds more civilized and it had been most likely been ordered from Italy or somewhere sophisticated. I wouldn't have probably walked past him anyways given that the view from behind was glorious but I should really stop thinking about this or Derek will smell my desire for his uncle and use it against me at some point.

When I finally reached the loft and Peter had went upstairs I started. "Do you know why I am here?"  
Derek glanced from the stairs, where he was sitting, at me.

 

Derek's POV:

Why is he here. I'm suppose to be getting Y/N and Isaac here soon. "Why?" I rolled my eyes, but as I did it Y/N's words came to my mind, 'be nice to Stiles. He is can be ignorant but he is smart and can help us when we eventually, when on his dead-bed tell him we are dating'. "Why are you here Stiles?" I smiled. I could see in my eyes how forced it looked  
"I know you don't like teenagers, like me and Scott, and Y/N and Isaac and Liam..." he tried to sneak his sister in the list hoping I'd say something among the lines 'yeah'  
"I'm fine with Y/N and Isaac" I smiled. Glancing at the door where Peter came to drop a few boxes. Stiles was almost drooling at Peter who had changed his v-neck to a white undershirt just to tease Stiles  
"But do you want those two's love in your face? I mean you had had quite the miserable life when it came to love, actually in general but that's not the point. Kate, Jennifer, Braeden, Paige... you probably don't want the to rub their happiness in your face"  
"Why can't you be happy for your sister?" I asked, ignoring the fact how much he just insulted me in one sentence  
"I am... happy for her" he said slowly, but his heartbeat jumped when he said it  
"No, you're not" I drove his attention elsewhere  
"Remember when Isaac wanted to ask Cora out?" Stiles asked me. He is most likely trying to trap me or something like that  
In my mind, all that came to my mind was 'so... your sister?'. "Yes, Stiles. I remember"  
He sat down on the old chair Peter had moved away from where my living room set had been. "Why didn't you want him to?"  
"Because Cora is my sister and Isaac is my beta. It would be almost like Scott would date her. If they were to break up, where would that leave you?"  
Stiles thought about it for a while, "I don't know". His mouth left open

He left after Peter's next drop out, looking sad as ever. Peter stayed up for a while, not being in the mood to work as an eye candy for his daughter's ex.  
"Why do you have to tease Stiles?" I asked my uncle  
"It's nice to be wanted, and young audience makes me feel more confident. Like you wouldn't know" he winked at me  
"Peter, I care about her. You are just toying with him..." I went to get some water from the kitchen  
"I like Stiles" he walked behind me  
"He used to date your daughter"  
"You used to flirt with him too, before you bedded his sister"  
"I have not bedded anyone. We are waiting. Not that it's any of your business"  
"Right, she is dating your beta now" Peter chuckled  
"How do you even know about that?" I asked him. No one else was suppose to know than Isaac and Scott

 

Y/N POV:

"It's Isaac's birthday this weekend, can I go?" I smiled my brightest smile I could. Usually when I wanted to go to a birthday party he wasn't so strict  
My dad glanced at Isaac. His leer was clearly making him uncomfortable but he still tried to smile as innocently as he could. "Who else will be there?" he asked  
"Just the packs. Scott's and me and Derek. Stiles hasn't confirmed yet" Isaac said, trying to stand up straight  
"And what will happen if Y/N gets to come to a party as the only underage girl who can be drunk and drugged"  
"We won't be doing drugs or getting drunk. Around her." Isaac was doing so great until he added 'around her'  
"Around her?!" dad's blood pressure raised through the roof at that moment  
"Daddy, I promise nothing will happen" I begged my dad to let me spend the night at Derek's loft.  
"Will Derek be there?" dad asked. 'He better be or else I have to spend more time with Isaac' I wanted to say but didn't  
"Yes, sir" we both said at the same time, without rehearsing it. Just turned to smile at each other  
"Fine, but Stiles will be watching over you two the whole night."  
"Thank you daddy" I pecked him on the cheek and took Isaac to your room

"Daddy's little girl" he mocked me  
"It still worked. We did it" I was so excited I span around doing a little dance during. Isaac laughed but stopped me before I was too dazed. He moved some of my hair out of my face. "I guess we did", and he pulled me into a kiss.  
I pulled away a few seconds later, when I saw what was happening. "Isaac, there's no one here. You don't have to pretend to like me anymore" I said and patted his chest


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N's POV:

Finally, Friday. Stiles drove you home as usual. He and Scott were getting ready for a lazy weekend at home. I hadn't told them about Isaac's birthday, and I wasn't planning on it until I was ready. When the clock stroke 7:30, I was ready. Shaved everything needed, little make-up that it didn't look like I was trying and a perfect messy bun. It takes way longer than you'd think

I rushed to the living room, it's stupid I know but my legs were smooth.  
"Scott!" I ran to him, making purposely my voice hasty  
"Y/N, is everything okay?" my almost brother worried  
I jumped next to him, my legs in his lap. "Feel them"  
He stroked my leg once or twice, "I don't feel anything" he was confused  
"I know, aren't they smooth?" I giggled and stroke it. He tried once more, "yeah, they are smooth" he mumbled

Stiles walked in with two sodas. Seeing me talking to Scott had made him grin. "What's going on with you two?" his tone was suggesting something but I turned, "feel my leg?"  
"You need to stop doing that." he rolled his eyes and sighed, loudly  
"They are smooth though, right Scott?" I wasn't going down alone  
"Yeah, they are smooth" he said, although his face had disappointed written on it.  
"Guys, by the way. We are leaving in 5 minutes to Derek's. We are having a movie night" I jumped off the couch, smiling  
"Scott is finally watching Star Wars with me. We aren't going anywhere!" my brother protested.  
They always forget how much dirt I have on them, "Stiles, brother. Scott, did you know that the reason my dear brother Stiles and his now ex-girlfriend Malia..."  
"You, stop it!" Stiles yelled  
"Let's go" I said wearing my innocent smile

We arrived to the loft around 8pm, I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, Scott and Stiles and basically ran up the stairs.

 

Derek's POV:

"It's my birthday, so... can I do it?" Isaac asked me for thousandth time. I gave Isaac a death glare. "I won't do it..." he mumbled  
I heard running from the stairs, so I went to open the door. "Hi baby" Y/N whispered, she jumped in my arms, wrapped herself around me and pressed her lips on mine. I carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter before dumb and dumber get here.

I have missed her lips badly, the softness and the taste of 'em. Pulling her closer to me, not wanting to be apart from her even a second. Just the two of us  
Someone coughed at the kitchen door. "Stiles...!" Scott started  
"Lydia's birthday party 2013" Y/N said and smirked evilly, and just like magic Scott's face dropped  
"... Do you want something to drink?", quickly grabbing two glasses of water and left  
"That is so hot when you do that" and I pulled her for a one last kiss before going to the couch. I sat next to Isaac but leaving some space between us where I strategically put my arm to rest on top of the seatback. She'll sit between us and can lean against it. Not Isaac.

Y/N's POV:

I walked back to the living room area with a drink in my hand. I placed it on the new coffee table. It was amusing to watch Peter, who was looking around, hoping that someone would say something about the new decoration of the place  
"Peter?" he turned to me, Derek told me that he knows and not wanting him to spill any secrets, I had to be nice.  
"I really love what you've done with the place. It's much more welcoming than it used to be, I mean this used to be a sad, lonely man's hide out. Now it actually looks like someone wants to be here, not escape" Derek pinched my shoulder, I couldn't help but chuckle for it. It started nice but teasing Derek, it's just something everyone has to do  
"Well thank you Y/N, I was afraid that I'd have to bring up something that is happening right in front of them" Peter said as he smiled smugly

"Scott, can you fill mine too?" Liam asked. He was sitting on the armchair next to Stiles, who was sitting next to Isaac to keep better eye on us. Next to me was Derek and then there was Scott. Lydia and Malia were sitting on the floor. Lydia was leaning against Liam's feet and the two objects of my brother's admiration were sitting at the opposite side of those two...  
"Sure" Scott nodded. Liam's cup made it's way all the way through everyone on the white new sofa. "Here" Scott tried to hand out the cup to Isaac who would have conveniently given it to Liam but fate came in between. Just as Scott was handing the cup, he sneezed and all the liquid in it, fell on my shirt.  
"Appreciate it, thanks Scott" I said sarcastically. I did actually appreciate it, now I would have to change my shirt and I can't really do it alone  
"Hey Y/N, I can loan you a shirt to wear" Isaac had already taken my hand but Stiles shot a 'no way in hell' look at him  
"Don't even think about it freezer boy"  
"You know what, I'll loan you one" Derek said and took my hand  
When we had reached the stairs, Scott opened his mouth "Are you sure...?"  
"4th of July 2015" and he let go

Derek's POV:

Finally, alone again. Scott spilling the drink was the best thing that could have happened, the movie was boring and being around all those people. It is the pack, I know, my pack but why do we always have to hand out at my apartment. All those teenagers downstairs when all I want to do is be with the one who I love  
Holy crap... I love her...

I escorted her to my bedroom, she couldn't help herself but to go straight to my closet to find a shirt. I sat on my bed, it might take a while  
After she had gone through every single item in there, she said "these are all classy, no stupid puns on shirts or anything."  
"Is that bad?" I asked, what's wrong with my clothes? They serve their purpose no matter what's on them  
"Guess what I'm gonna do" she said as she slipped her shirt off and took steps closer to me  
"What?" I asked and put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer  
"I will buy you a stupid, ridiculous, t-shirt. It'll also have the most obnoxious, disgusting pun that you have or ever will read." in between every word she have me a kiss, trailing my jawline. Only two weeks, only two weeks... All I could imagine at this moment was our bodies, molding into one. The more I thought about it, the less difference those two weeks will make.  
I pulled her into my lap and turned us, making my way on top of her, mounting her and to crash my lips against hers. 

Neither of us noticed when Malia knocked on the door and opened it, "what's taking so long..."  
The door was slammed shut, oh my god  
"You should hear those things." she slapped my arm. "Which one was that?" she asked  
"Malia" I said quickly  
"uh, the bonfire party" she said quite loudly but not so loud that Stiles would hear, "did she...?"  
I listened for a while, "nothing". She sighed out of relief and I laid down next to her. "Are you just naming dates and events or is there stories behind them?" I asked to cover up the silence  
"Stories that others can't hear" she explained and raised her body. She looked at her skirt for a moment. "There is a stain on it"  
"I'll just give you something" I said and got up to hand her a shirt that made her body look even more adorable and small. After that we returned downstairs


End file.
